


art by anzu

by asakuraa1



Series: the prince and the goddess [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, This is DUMB, also Anzu draws on her arms, anzu loves art, back at again with hokuan I see, i wrote this trash on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa1/pseuds/asakuraa1
Summary: Hokuto watches Anzu draw





	art by anzu

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone at 2 am  
> stay safe kids  
> do your best in school and jobs  
> have a good day!

Sometimes Hokuto catches Anzu writing on her hand or arms. He doesn’t think it’s weird but she does it frequently. That’s the part that bothers him.

One time he asked her what she was writing. She showed him her hand and she wasn’t writing anything. She was drawing. It was a drawing that used many colors. He saw many pens and markers on her desk. It was a drawing that was a mix of blue and purples with specks of white. A night sky.

“Why do you draw on your hand?” He asked.

“I’m not sure. Probably because it comforts me?” She replies back with an unsure answer.

When he was at home, Hokuto drew a line on his arm with a marker to try to understand what she meant. He didn’t like it so he quickly washed it off. He thought that part of Anzu was strange but unique.

Another time he found Anzu drawing on post-it notes. He peered over her shoulder only to see that she was making small drawing with detailed notes. He asked her what she was doing and she said that she was thinking of ideas for new outfits. There were a lot of post-it notes. There were a variety of colors accompanied by a thin black marker.

“How many of these do you have?” He asked.

“Enough to fill a whole notebook.” She replied.

Hokuto payed a bit more attention to Anzu after that. He noticed all the times when she started drawing. During class, in between breaks during unit practice; he sees her do a doodle or two during lives.

It’s interesting, he thinks. He’s always had an interest in the arts but he was mostly exposed to performing arts, not so much of visual arts.

On a weekend, he found Anzu sitting in a park with a sketchbook. This was the first time he saw her drawing on an actual sketchbook instead of her skin or post-it notes. Naturally, he called out to her. Her head turned at the sound of his voice and a smile graced upon her face. He went over to where she was sitting and asked her what she was drawing. Anzu showed him her sketchbook. It was filled with an assortment of sketches and drawings. They flipped through pages of her sketchbook. He praised her for being able to draw many things but she only replied back with modest answers.

He found that one particular drawing caught his eye. It wasn’t anything eccentric or out of the world but simply pleasing to the eye. It was a drawing of a shooting star that had small words written under it. Those small words say “Aim for the top, Trickstar!”

He laughed lightly, hoping she didn’t hear him. Fortunately for him, she didn’t.

Seeing her sketches made Hokuto think about how invested she is in art.

“How much do you like art?” He asked her.

“I love it.” She granted him with a smile. At that moment, Hokuto thought that her smile was the best art she’s ever made.


End file.
